Tamper-proof products, often a sticker for sticking upon objects, are known. Such devices are limited to providing a visual indication that a seal has been broken or that a sticker has been removed. Such products are weak and fallible because careful manipulation of the product or use of heat or steam to weaken the adhesion can allow the product to be removed. Inspection often relies on a human examining the product for evidence of tampering. Human error, or corruption, is not uncommon.
Known security products are applied to objects to inhibit theft, or to prevent their use. Not only can these products be tampered with but they can be re-attached.
Even if such products are not configured for re-attachment and leave evidence of tampering behind this is often an unattractive solution for a consumer. But it can be unacceptable for high-value clothing or fashion accessories to have evidence of tampering after a product has been removed.
By way of example, attaching a tamper product to a camera to temporarily restrict its use would leave residue on the lens.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved tamper device that addresses the problems associated with known products.